love
by Lin-Kuei-Brony
Summary: Summary: When breaking into Petunia's house, Shifty find's Petunia's diary and find's something very interesting


Surmmary: While breaking into Petunia's house, Shifty finds something that he never thought he had:love. Suck at surmariess.

Disclamer: I don't own happy tree friends but i wish i did

It was a beautiful day in happy tree town. Petunia,after taking her fifth bath sat at a desk. She takes out a pen and a journel with the word Diary written on it. She opens it up and starts writing in it, but before sh e could finish writing her doorbell rang. She put her diary in her desk draw and opens the door and see's Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy wearing soccer unifroms. "Hey Petunia! Want play some soccer with us?" Cuddles ask. "Sure!" Petunia say's grabbing her soccer unifrom. As soon as she left her house, Lifty and Shifty enter her house by breaking her window. They walk around her house, stealing anything valuble. "Hey Shifty! Do you think we could some money off of this?" Lifty say's. Shifty turns around and see's Lifty holding up a bottle of pill's. "Don't be stupid! Who would want a bottle of freaking pill's?" Shifty say's, grabbing the bottle of pill's and thorwing it out the window they came in. They start taking away her t.v, radio, ipod, and her wallet that was on top of desk. They put everything in a bag and start to leave." Hey Lifty, did you check the draws?" Shifty ask his brother, who was carrying the very heavy bag. "No." "Then go check!" Shifty yells at his brother. " Why me!?" Lifty yell's, dropping the bag. "Because I said so now do it!!!" Shifty say's yelling at Lifty. Lifty, cursing under his breath, walks over to the desk and opens the draws. He opens the frist draw and finds the journel that say's diary on it. He opens it and starts reading it. Shifty looks at Lifty and see's him laughing. He walks over to him.

"What's so funny?" Shifty ask Lifty. Lifty doesn't say anything, he just hands Shifty the journel. Shifty grabs the jornel and starts to read it. "Dear Diary, I had that dream again! I was walking in a forest, smelling the fresh air. When i stop to pick up a flower a tree fell on me! I was yelling for help, but nobody could hear me. I was losing blood fast, and just when I thought I was done for, he appeared. Shifty, shining like a god, lifted up the tree with one arm and pull's me out with the other. We strared Into each other's eye's, and then, we kiss! It felt so good! I wish it could jappen in real life, but with my ocd, that will never happen." Shifty, blushing, put's down the journel. Lifty starts to laugh, teasing Shifty. Suddenly, the door started to open. Lifty quickly jumps out the window, but Shifty doesn't move. The door open's and Petunia walk's in with a black and blue eye. She walk's in the house and stop's when she see's Shifty. They strare at each other, both very nervours. "W-What are you doing here?" Petuina ask nervousliy. Before Shifty could answer, Petunia see's her diary out on her desk. "You read my diary!! How could you?" Petunia sceams. "Well, Lifty found it and started to laugh, so i walk over and see he's reading your journel. I take it from him and started to read it and...." Shifty say's, a loss at words. "And what!?!" Petunia say's in an angry tone. Shifty does't say anything, he just keeps on staring at Petunia. Petunia start's walking toward's Shifty, but trip's over a bottle. She closes her eyes, waiting to hit the ground, but does't. Confused, she open's her eye's and see's that Shifty caught her before she hit the ground. They both stare into each other eye's, both blushing. Before Petunia could say anything, Shifty pull's her in a passinate kiss. Petunia, shocked by his actions, pull's away. Shifty, embarrassed by his action's, making his face turn bright red. Petunia just stares at him. "Sorry about that." Shifty say's, a little sad. He starts walking towards the door when Petunia stop's him. Shifty turn's around and faces Petunia. "Don't go. Please." Petunia say's, a tear coming from heer black and blue eye. Shifty embraces her in a hug, who starts crying."Ssh,ssh,ssh, It's going to be ok" Shifty say's in soft and gental vocie. "No it won't! Every boyfriend I had dumbed me because of my ocd!!" Petuniasays while crying. Shifty stop's hugging her and wipe's her tear's from her eye's and smile's. "I won't, I promise." Shifty say's in a calm and gental voice. Petunia smiles give's Shifty a kiss. Just then there was a bright flash of light from the window. Shifty and Petunia turn to the window and see Lifty with a camra in his hand, laughing. Shifty, angry that Lifty ruined such a great momnet in his entire life, jump's out the window and start's chaseing Lifty. Petunia look's out the window and see's Shifty running after Lifty, thretning to kill him if he does't give him the camra.

Petunia starts to laugh and walk's toward's her desk. She get's a pen and open's her diary and start's to write about the greatest day of her entire life she just had.

The End


End file.
